It Takes One To Know One
by Coalesced
Summary: Edward is a nerd and a geek who googles everything. One day, he changes his image for a certain someone in school. Does she like it? Does she hate it? Does she KNOWS? All Human. First One-shot. Give it a try, you might just like it :D (Edit: You won't like it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN TWILIGHT, WHY? Oh, I know, cos I'm not Stephenie Meyer... *goes to the corner and start weeping* **

**A/N: This is my first one-shot XD Hope you'll like it :D**

IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE

EPOV

I stared at Bella Swan. She just arrived about a week ago. She has got to be the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She's just so… beautiful. I know I need a thesaurus… (**I actually have one with me right now XD**)

I really, really liked her and how I wished she would just notice me…

Then an idea struck me…

-BACK AT HOME-

"ALICE!" I called; she was my sister and the best person to ask about fashion. Though I would not recommend you to do so, I figured you did like your _ears_…

"Yes? My dearest brother, by the name of Eddie? "

"The name's Edward and I need your help."

"Ooh… You have definitely got my interest. My brother needs my help… Never thought that day would come…" She looked dreamily into the air, trying to be dramatic. "So… What do you need me for? I thought you googled everything there is to know."

"Alice, there are some things in life that can't be 'googled'", making air quotations.

"I really like… um… uh… Bel…"

"Just spit it out."

"BELLA."

"Ooh… OMG! You two are going to be the perfect pair!" She said jumping up and down.

"Um… the thing is she doesn't notice me and… I want to change my image…" I said gesturing to my outfit. I was wearing a polo that is tucked into my baggy trousers and big, thick black glasses.

"You finally realize the importance of fashion. I'm so proud of you." She pretended to wipe away an imaginary tear.

"Come. Your makeover's going to be a little longer than just 5 hours. Maybe if I get Rose…" She mumbled off planning.

_5 hours? _Did I do the right thing?

-After Alice's makeover-

That guy was an absolute Greek god. His hair was a weird bronze color, but it looked good on him. His eyes were green and practically sparkling. His taste in clothes was exquisite. He was wearing a black button down shirt without the first three buttons buttoned. His shirt was not tucked in and you could faintly see the outline of his abs. His black jeans were cool and stylish.

This guy was gorgeous and his smirk showed that he knew that. I am so jealous…

Then, I realized I was staring at a mirror. I reached to touch my face, that guy followed suit.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

I turned to Alice who had a triumphant and smug smile. Yes, she had the right to be smug… She was… awesome…

"Alice," I breathed.

"Yes, Eddykins?"

"Thanks so much and the name's Edward." I bent a little to hug this pixie I call sister.

"You're welcome. Knock them down tomorrow, Edward." She grinned.

-Next day in school-

The minute I got out of the Volvo, eyes were staring at me. Murmurs were heard in the crowd.

_Who's he?_

_Is he new?_

_He's so hot… _I smirked at that, hey being handsome brought along confidence…

_He looks familiar…_

The bell rang and everyone ran to their first class. Biology was my first class and maybe Bella would notice me…

As I entered the lab, Mr Banner stopped me. _Why? I was his best student. Heck, I could even teach the class if I had to…_

"Class, today we have a new student… " _Really? Who's he?_

He pointed to me, "This is… Um… why don't you introduce yourself?"

I was stunned for a second, _MY TEACHER ACTUALLY FORGOT ME!_

"Um… I'm… "

"A distant cousin of mine," Alice voiced out. _Saved… I did not want Bella to know I was a geek. _

Mr Banner raised his eyebrows.

"Ok… Go sit with Ms Swan, Mr Cullen."

"Yes sir." I tried to answer coolly. But inside, I was jumping around doing this weird dance that I created at 7 saying it was my 'happy dance'.

"Hi." I said to Bella.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Why the change, Edward?"

_HUH? She knew?_

"How… You… Why… Uh…"

"Explain." She looked at me in the eye. I had to admit this Bella was scary.

I swallowed hard, "Um… Iwantedtoimpressyou…" Suddenly, the spot on my table became very interesting…

She chuckled. She unzipped my bag and took out my glasses.

"I know, it's uncomfortable without the glasses, am I not right?"

I took them from her and I felt my face turn red. I took out my contacts and threw them away. I put on my old glasses and immediately felt better.

"How… How did you know? Even Mr Banner didn't…" She smirked. Her finger went to her eye and something plastic slipped out.

_SHE WAS WEARING CONTACTS ALL THE TIME!_

She put on this huge and thick black glasses and she resembled someone.

_Flashback_

_Isa was pushed about by a bunch of boys. She fell and cried. Then one boy punched her and blood started flowing from her nose. _

_I saw everything, yet I could not help… I never felt so useless before… _

_The next day, it was said that Isa moved._

_I never saw her again. I used to have a tiny crush on her…_

_Flashback ends._

I gasped.

"Isa?"

"Bella." She smiled.

"Regarding your question… Did your flashback answer you?" She smiled.

I looked at her puzzled.

"It takes one to know one." She gave me another breath-taking smile.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Whoa… I didn't even realize that time had passed so fast.

I stopped her before she left the classroom.

"Then, would you mind if I took some of your time after school, to get to know you?" I gave her a crooked grin.

"I think I can fit it into my busy schedule. Meet you at the carpark after school." She gave me another smile.

My heart soared. I hope she's right, because one plus one equals to two…

**A/N: Just something fun… Hope you understand the last part. If not, PM me and tell me in a review *hint hint*, I will gladly explain :D **

**& this is a one-shot, so there's not going to be any other chapters :P **


	2. Chapter 2: Please Read My Other Stories

**A/N:**

**Hey, people. Check out my new stories. They're one-shots :P**

**Please give them a try. I personally think, "Take care of my heart, I left it with you" is better. **

**I will try to update "I'm not me" and "Operation Revenge Failed" asap**

**-Dare2Dream97**


End file.
